


For Our Children

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Season 3 related, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding another way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Private Communication to Ensign Sato – Coded Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is a alternative telling of Season 3 events in the Delphic Expanse. It is based around canon events, but diverges from canon approximately half-way through the season (specifically, pre-"Stratagem"). It is set against the background of an established Archer/Reed relationship, although the focus is not on that relationship. 
> 
> The story unfolds entirely via written communications, primarily between Archer & Degra and Degra & Naara (his wife). 
> 
> This AU had its origins in a role-playing game in which I wrote the characters of Archer, Degra, and Naara.
> 
> There are 29 chapters/parts which will be posted here over time (as chapters).

 

**CONFIDENTIAL COMMUNICATION**

**To:** Ensign Hoshi Sato  
 **cc:** Lieutenant Malcolm Reed  
 **From:** Captain Jonathan Archer

 **Subject:** Coded message to be transmitted

The attached message is to be coded and transmitted to its designated recipient via secure channel only. Use the most recent of the codes that you've been able to obtain intact from the Xindi database. The direct recipient of the message is an intermediary who will hand deliver the coded message to its addressee.

I'm copying this memo to my private log and to Lieutenant Reed's tactical files. There should be no other record kept of the transmission. If _Enterprise_ were to be boarded or our transmission logs downloaded, the recipient's life could be well be in jeopardy.

I'm sure I don't have to tell you that this is a matter that should be discussed only with myself or Lieutenant Reed, and only in secure locations. As will be clear to you from the content of the message, this could represent a significant breakthrough in our mission.

Thank you, Hoshi. I'm relying on your skill with this one. With luck, there will be a reply at some point. Please handle that as you do this transmission, and once you've passed it along to me, be sure to delete all record of its receipt from the comm logs. You'll need an authorization code for that; please see Lt. Reed to obtain one.

________________________________________________

****

#### **BEGIN CODED MESSAGE**

**To:** Council Member Degra  
 **From:** Jonathan Archer

 **Subject:** Our Mutual Interest and Safety

Council Member Degra:

We have never met, but your name was provided to me, by someone we both trust, as one who might share my interest in discussing the present Xindi/Human conflict. I'm taking a risk in contacting you and recognize your risk in replying, should you choose to do so. I'm hoping that, like me, you believe any chance at resolving this conflict without further mass destruction is worth exploring. I'm working through unofficial channels here, on both sides, appealing to you on a one-to-one basis before making any attempt to bring my case before the Council.

Please reply by coded message via the same intermediary, who will see that we receive it. Neither of our locations will be compromised at this point. And be assured that I am taking all precautions to protect your identity and avoid any threat to your personal safety or Council position that you might be exposed to as a result of our discussions.

I was told that you were an honorable man. I hope that you're also an independent thinker, and willing to hear and evaluate certain evidence we have obtained relating to the present situation. I am very interested in trying to find a diplomatic solution to this crisis and ask you to work with me toward that goal.

Hoping for further communication, at the least.

Jonathan Archer

****

#### **END CODED MESSAGE**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Captain Archer

 

****

#### **BEGIN DECODED MESSAGE**

Captain Archer–

I use your title from courtesy. Though you chose not to give it in your message, I know it, as my position is apparently known to you. We have an expression among my people – _learn all that can be known of those who oppose you._ I've always found that to be worth the remembering. Perhaps your people have a similar maxim.

I reply at some risk to both of us, undoubtedly. I do so because whatever else I am, I am a scientist and cursed with a strong curiosity. I can only guess at the acquaintance we have in common, and do not expect you to reveal that information. You are correct that I am interested in seeing a resolution of the conflict between our two peoples, though we might not agree on the preferred means for accomplishing that end.

I am not a diplomat, and you say you are choosing not to pursue conventional diplomacy. That is a wise choice; I doubt you would live long enough to present a case to the Council. I am, however, personally curious as to why you would seek a diplomatic solution at this particular time. Based on available information, I believe that was not your original intent. Perhaps something has happened which changes your position, or it may relate to this evidence you want me to examine.

I don't believe that I am willing to risk any further contact at this point on the basis of what you've told me thus far. I will go so far as to accept one more message from you. If things should proceed further we would need an alternative means of communication, including a more secure code. This one is old and well enough known that I need not even wonder how you obtained it. It's likely for sale in the street market of any planet you've visited. Using it is a risk. Just a warning – not all of my colleagues are possessed of my curious disposition, or my patience, and motivations differ.

Be assured of one thing. Whatever I do, I do for my children... and their children's children. The safety of their future is paramount.

Degra

****

#### **END DECODED MESSAGE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Degra from Jonathan Archer

****

#### **BEGIN CODED MESSAGE**

**To:** Council Member Degra  
 **From:** Jonathan Archer

 **Subject:** Our Futures

Degra,

I appreciate your patience and willingness to hear me out. I fully appreciate the risks to us both and am grateful for your candor regarding the security of this code, though I will have to rely once more on the trustworthiness of the intermediary.

My people have an expression similar to yours. It is simply _know your enemy_. I would prefer to take that as an indicator of a commonality between our two cultures rather than as a statement of the relationship between us. I hope that one day we will be able to call one another allies... or even friends... rather than enemies, but I recognize that neither of us is ready for that yet.

As to why I choose to pursue this diplomatic pathway now rather than doing so earlier... two things have happened since the attack on Earth and the start of our mission. I am going to be very candid here, as I want very much for our talks to continue.

In the first place, we have been uncovering a disturbing number of events and pieces of information which indicate that your people – all of the Xindi races – have been and are being deceived and manipulated by a third party or species with an interest in securing this sector of space for themselves. There are temporal aspects to this. Perhaps you have some idea of who these manipulators might be. We do not know more than that they exist.

The second reason is more personal. We have discovered... in particular, I have discovered, that all Xindi are not to blame for the attack, and that there are Xindi who regret this action and are as horrified by the prospect of the destruction of a world as my people are. And to be completely honest, that's the reason I chose to contact you. One of those Xindi is our mutual acquaintance. We chose to trust each other.

This contact also told me the same thing you did... that not all of your Council colleagues, perhaps not even all of the Xindi races, would be amenable to a diplomatic solution. I hope that you will agree to continue our discussion, preferably finding a means and a location to meet in person. I will not trust some of this evidence to an insecurely coded message through an intermediary, and while some of it is portable, other parts of the evidence must be viewed aboard my ship. But first things first... a neutral and inconspicuous meeting site, attended by only the two of us and one aide or colleague each.

One more thing. You said that everything you do, you do for your children, and their children. Those words gave me more confidence in the possibility of an alliance or at least of a diplomatic settlement than I've ever had previously, because they helped me to understand that we are not so different, the two of us. Although I don't have children yet, I hope and plan to have a family one day... and I will want for them what you want for your own children – a safe, secure place for them to live their lives in happiness.

I'm asking you to work with me to ensure that for both of our families.

Jonathan Archer

****

#### **END CODED MESSAGE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private correspondence between Degra and his wife, Naara.

 

My dearest Naara,

I must apologize for being unable to do as you have suggested. Setting up a two-way link from my Council suite would have been a welcome chance to see your face... and perhaps the faces of our children. But at present it seems best to me to attract no attention to my personal life as it touches my position and duties. I'll say no more of that, but I feel that there are more dangers than we generally acknowledge, and some of them could threaten the safety of people in no way involved in any of this present business.

I don't mean to frighten you, and ask you to say nothing to Piral or Jaina. It is to protect their childhoods and their future that I do any of this, and I would not have them troubled. It would gladden my heart to hear that they are well and happy. I miss them, and you, intensely.

My present location will be undisclosed when you receive this. I am much on the move, for many reasons. Things are building to a peak in terms of my activities, and it is a time of both action and introspection for me. I have some critical decisions to make shortly, and wish I had your counsel.

Writing to you helps me to focus my thoughts, as I reflect on what questions I would ask you and how you would answer. You know my heart and my concerns; both remain constant. I believe I know what course you would advise, and will be guided by that certainty, as I cannot return home to speak with you about these matters. A relationship such as ours, with its mutual trust, is a source of great strength to me and I thank you for it.

I will ask one thing of you, and that is to put no faith in rumors and unreliable sources of news and information. There is much disinformation floating about, some of it set adrift deliberately to ensnare the unwary.

And I beg one personal favor, my Naara. Think of me as you watch our children grow, and ensure that they know how much their happiness means to me, their too-often absent father.

I will write again as I may.

With the warmth of memory,  
Degra

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message for Captain Archer

****

#### **BEGIN DECODED MESSAGE**

Captain Archer –

I realize that some time has passed since your last message. After receiving it, I was undecided regarding my course of action. I gave it a great deal of consideration, however, and found myself looking at certain current events and individuals from altered perspectives.

Some of your words, particularly your reasons for contacting me, were thought-provoking. I know that I have been guilty, on occasion, of taking things at face value because it is the easier path. I should know better... I am a scientist, not a politician. But life is a balancing act at times, and I believe I made my own priorities clear in my last message to you.

That you appear to share them is what has finally persuaded me to continue to pursue this. I could not betray the trust of my wife and that of my children by failing to do everything I can to protect their futures.

The possible manipulation you mentioned is of great concern to me, and I would consider evidence of such to be strong support for the veracity of the other evidence you say you possess but cannot produce as readily. I agree that we should meet to discuss at least this aspect of the matter.

You will receive another message, with numerical details of coordinates, nothing else. Do not attempt to reply to it. Simply be there at the appointed time and location. Be aware that I will not be able to hold position for long if you are not there, and that I do not expect it of you if I am not there at the appointed time. All other arrangements are satisfactory as proposed, including one attaché apiece. I’m certain neither of us is naive enough to expect them to be unarmed. I do advise extreme caution and discretion in your mode of transport and approach so as to minimize any unwanted attention.

Many things could thwart this meeting, but know that deception on my part is not among them. Had I wished to reveal any of this to the Council, I would have done so before implicating myself to this extent. We share a risk now... so if I still cannot call you friend, at least we have that risk in common and I would not term you an enemy.

I share your hopes for a secure future, both for the family you long to have and for my own children's children.

Degra

****

#### **END DECODED MESSAGE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Communication to Naara, following Degra's meeting with Captain Archer.

 

My dearest Naara,

I hope this letter finds you and the children in good health and spirits. You, and they, are so much in my thoughts... even more so than usual, of late.

There are decisions to be made that will affect us all... not just our family but all of our people. You know my concerns about the work I do, and the reasons I chose to do it. I am questioning some of my most deeply held assumptions and hoping I can make the right choices.

I wish I could manage a way to see you, to talk to you privately, hand in hand... I can't be completely explicit here. Already this letter could be more damning than any I've written you in the past. But I trust the courier who will deliver it to you, and don't know when I might have the opportunity to be so frank again. Please do not risk anything in your reply; your deftness with words enables you to convey your meaning through innocuous phrases.

You have always been so much a part of my conscience... ever pushing me to see and understand and accept the consequences of my research. I never questioned my conviction that all this was best for our children's future, not until recently, until after that weapon test... all those deaths... the deaths of other men's children... Now I seem to have become my own most challenging critic. No matter what I decide... I question the rightness of the choice.

I've attended several meetings recently... Council sessions of course, but other private meetings as well. I will say only that the line between friend and foe, ally and enemy, lacks clear definition. Some of those with whom I expected to work on easy terms are proving difficult, and one I never expected to be easy with now challenges me to examine all of my goals and motivations.

That one isn't even Xindi... but seems to share many of our values, and his fluency with words rivals yours, my Naara. He makes strong arguments, and has produced some compelling evidence, but still I hesitate. I know many of my Council colleagues would dismiss all of it as the pathetic last-ditch effort of a doomed people to save themselves at any cost. Sometimes I, too, believe that's all it is... and that I'm being gullible at best. At worst, the applicable term would be... treasonous.

I don't want our children to go through life as the son and daughter of a treasonous father. I don't want you to have to live with the public humiliation accorded to the widow of a traitor. If I choose that path and fail, that will be the outcome... I'm not trying to be frightening or melodramatic, but only needing to make sure you know the full consequences before you provide your counsel. I try to shield you as best I can, and will warn you if you will need to consider relocating our family to a safer location. That could be the ruin of your career, which would also weigh on my conscience, but I'd know, at least, that you lived.

At the moment, I'm leaning against this other path... the evidence I saw was good, but not overwhelming. I need to speak more candidly with a colleague or two, but am having difficulty deciding who can be trusted. That alone gives me pause. No matter what else I do about any of this, I have already placed more trust in this Human than I believe can be placed in most of my Council colleagues. Perhaps that is telling me something important.

I need your thoughts, my Naara. I'm rambling... you would point that out, were you here. I'm aware of it; it's a symptom of my turmoil and indecision, and I ask your indulgence. Thank you for your patience as well.

I will close now by thanking you for the images you sent with your last letter. Somehow things seem clearer with your face... and Piral and Jaina's faces... in front of me, looking at me with love and trust. I hold them close.

I will write as I may, and look forward to your reply.

With all the warmth of memory,  
Degra

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Communication To Ensign Sato – Coded Message

**CONFIDENTIAL COMMUNICATION**

**To:** Ensign Hoshi Sato  
 **cc:** Lieutenant Malcolm Reed  
 **From:** Captain Jonathan Archer

 **Subject:** Coded message to be transmitted

The attached message is to be coded using the new Xindi "double code" supplied to you by Lt. Reed following our rendezvous with the Malosian freight runner. This is a fresh code and should be archived with maximum-security protection and separately from the other codes you've obtained from the Xindi database.

As with the previous communications, make no log record of the transmission. This message will be archived only in my private log and Lieutenant Reed's tactical files. Any reply should be handled as you have done previously, and I ask that I be notified immediately, regardless of the time.

Thank you, Hoshi. Your help with this project has been invaluable.

________________________________________________

****

#### **BEGIN DOUBLE CODED MESSAGE**

**To:** Council Member Degra  
 **From:** Jonathan Archer

 **Subject:** Follow-up to our meeting

Degra,

I had hoped to have some word from you following our discussions last week. I trust that the meeting did not jeopardize your cover, and that you were able to return to your regular duties with your absence unnoted by any who would suspect you of covert activities.

As we discussed, I appreciate the precarious position in which you find yourself. I can imagine that it seems an untenable one at times, trying to carry on these negotiations while at the same time working toward your stated goals. I only hope that your present silence is not indicative of a decision made that closes the door on any future dialogue between us.

I reiterate my offer to meet you aboard my ship so that you, and a colleague of your choice, may view for yourself the evidence I described to you, and you may scan or analyze it if you wish. I don't pretend to understand any of the body language of your people, but as I have interpreted it, you seemed intrigued but skeptical of the conclusions I draw from that part of the evidence we were able to bring to the table. I continue to hope that the rest of what we could show you would alleviate your doubts.

We both know time is of the essence here. You didn't need to tell me that your people's work on the weapon is progressing; we have our own sources for that information. We need to push our discussions along at an equally rapid pace. Have you given thought to which, if any, of your Council colleagues might be open to the proposals we discussed? As I mentioned, our own experiences with the Xindi Insectoids and Reptilians whom we have encountered have not been promising, but I was able to have a productive dialogue with one of the Arboreals we met, which led to my contact with you. We have not encountered any Aquatics yet.

I ask the favor of a reply, if only to know this message arrived safely in your hands. I continue to take all precautions here to protect your identity, and appreciated your candor at our meeting when you spoke of your fears for the safety of your wife and family should our efforts fail and your role in this be made public. Should you choose to accept our offer of a visit, I leave the details once again to you in terms of location and mode of transport.

I add the following as a personal follow-up to our meeting. I enjoyed meeting you. I had hoped we would find common ground and shared values, and I believe we did. We both trusted one another and we spoke plainly of our concerns and needs.

You made an observation to me as we spoke our farewells, using a word I wasn't sure was translating correctly. You said that I was lucky to have such a _partner_ by my side, and that it was apparent that his protectiveness went beyond that of a Captain's security guard. I don't know how you knew that, or if the term you used meant what I think it meant, but you were correct. He is my tactical officer and head of security. He is also my life-partner, if I'm translating your word correctly. I now believe I understand what you meant when you told me you wished you too had the benefit of your most trusted counsel, but had to content yourself with her correspondence. I wish you both well, and hope for the continued safety of your family.

Our two peoples do seem to have much in common. I hope we can continue our discussions in an effort to ensure the safety of both.

Jonathan Archer

****

#### **END DOUBLE CODED MESSAGE**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message for Captain Archer

****

#### **BEGIN DECODED MESSAGE**

Captain Archer –

I received your last message. I thought perhaps my silence would provide you with your answer, but as I observed at our meeting, you Humans are a tenacious people. And if I'm honest with myself, I will admit that I found our meeting productive. Your evidence was interesting and your explanations plausible.

But I did not find it overwhelmingly convincing. Those we call the Guardians have not given us sufficient reason to doubt the truth of their warnings or to turn aside from our present strategy for ensuring our children's future. I realize you have further evidence to present, but I doubt any of my Council colleagues would be any more convinced than I am.

I admit that it sounds cold, even to my own ears, to refer to the fate of your planet and people as 'our present strategy'. It hasn't been easy for me to learn the consequences of our trial weapon test in terms of specific losses. You mentioned that some of your officers lost close family in that test. Perhaps euphemism is my only defense mechanism and the last refuge of my conscience. I must continue to focus only on the future or there may be none for the Xindi.

My apologies if I stirred any false hopes. This path was a faint hope from the beginning, but I know we had to explore it. We dealt honorably with one another and, were circumstances other than as they are, I would have been pleased to call you an ally, or even perhaps a friend. You observed that our peoples share some important values. That we do. I am sorry for all of the ways this decision will affect you, your lifemate and your people, but it is the only one possible for me, and I cannot permit myself to indulge in regrets.

It was hard enough to pursue this strategy when my enemy was faceless and unknown to me. It has just become yet more difficult.

It would be best not to attempt further communications.

Degra

****

#### **END DECODED MESSAGE**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Archer's Personal Log

 

****

#### **PERSONAL LOG - Jonathan Archer**

I'm disappointed.

Actually that doesn't begin to describe it. Devastated would be a more accurate term.

I know I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up – the whole backdoor diplomacy angle was a long shot from the beginning. Its success depended on two people, not only strangers to one another, but literally _alien_ to each other, both taking major risks to trust each other... to believe each other.

I think that's why I feel so devastated now. I thought we were doing just that... thought we had established the basis for an ongoing dialogue and were making some tangible, if slow, progress toward our mutual goal – the continued safety of both our worlds.

We even met in person. Surprisingly, I had few worries about my personal safety. Of course, Malcolm's presence helped with that, but even so... I trusted Degra. A strange thing to say about the man whose weapon design is on schedule to annihilate my planet, but the relationship we were building was established on a more personal level.

Degra seemed to be considering the evidence we presented very carefully. I know he's a scientist and was trying very hard to be dispassionate about it all. I wasn't pushing him, simply making our case as best I could and inviting him to learn more at another meeting – one to be held on _Enterprise_ , one to which he could bring a Council colleague. I was hoping to take a next step beyond just the two of us.

When I didn't hear from him after the meeting, I feared the worst – that his communications with me had been discovered and that he'd been arrested or killed. I also feared for the safety of his family... from what he's said, it almost sounds if they're hostages for his continued work on the weapon. I must be an optimist – it barely occurred to me that his silence might be his answer to me.

I finally risked another communication, and in his reply he was very much true to himself and to the relationship we'd built. He was almost apologetic for his decision, but pulled no punches about what that decision meant.

So, yes... I'm beyond disappointed. This means I need to actively pursue other paths toward accomplishing our mission. I told Starfleet... told my crew... told _myself_ that I'd do whatever it takes to complete it. I will, but I’ll live the rest of my life with regret for this lost opportunity for peace... and for a friendship.

Degra said in his last message that it would be best if there were no further communication between us. I'm not sure I'm going to accept that.

Something in me just won't give up hope.

****

#### **END PERSONAL LOG**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Communication to Ensign Sato – Coded Message

**CONFIDENTIAL COMMUNICATION**

**To:** Ensign Hoshi Sato  
 **cc:** Lieutenant Malcolm Reed  
 **From:** Captain Jonathan Archer

 **Subject:** Another Message to be Coded and Transmitted

Please code the attached message using the same Xindi ‘double code’ that you used for the last one, taking the same security precautions.

I don't know if this one will go through, as I think it will be unexpected. Please notify me immediately if you can get any kind of confirmation that it was at least received, if not answered.

Thank you again for your work on this.

________________________________________________

 

****

#### **BEGIN DOUBLE CODED MESSAGE**

Degra,

Could I ask you to please reconsider?

I hope you receive this message. Despite your request that there be no more communication, I can't let it all go so easily. As you say, humans are a stubborn people by nature... and I'm probably one of the most tenacious, especially when it comes to two things:

I cling to dreams and pursue them despite all odds, and I put a great deal of trust in relationships.

This is about both of those things. I absolutely believe that there's some non-destructive path to the assurance of a future for both our peoples. And I trust that the relationship we've built between us is a solid foundation for such a path forward. We just have to find the way.

I will offer to present the evidence you've seen to the Council if you believe that would be of any help. I can approach them without implicating you in any way, but that does put my ship and crew in a more exposed position than we've risked previously. You told me once that we'd be attacked before we even got there; I have to believe that you know your own colleagues and that this is probably still the case. Nevertheless... at some point, in some way, I need to try to convince your people that the threat posed to the Xindi by these so-called Guardians is as great as the threat the Xindi pose to my own world.

It may be that the time for quiet diplomacy has not quite passed, but I know we're fast approaching that point. Please tell me you will reconsider our discussions and arrange another meeting. I know the weapon tests are proceeding. Let's not lose this chance to make that unnecessary.

For both of our worlds, our families... and our grandchildren.

Jonathan

****

#### **END DOUBLE CODED MESSAGE**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Communication to Naara

 

My dearest Naara,

I am alive.

I don't know what rumors may have reached you, either as such or as in the guise of official news, but there was an attempted assassination a few days ago. I know who is behind it; at least I know somewhat of who is behind it. It seems the views I express at Council are not shared by all of my Council colleagues. I'll not name my assailant here, but suffice it to say this was not a hired assassin.

So it begins. The treachery that leads to civil war.

All that we, as a people, had hoped to gain by the work that I do could be set at naught by this. The worst of it is that I suspect outside involvement as well, which shines new light on everything I've been considering. I thought my decision on that had been made. After your last letter, I believed I'd come to a decision I could manage to live with and conveyed that decision to… Jonathan. It was hard to do, on a personal level, but I owed it to him to tell him of the decision. Now my thoughts return time and again to his evidence, his words... his trust. I do not believe that he's lying to me. Whether his hypothesis is correct or not, he believes it to be true.

I am going to pursue this again and bring a Council colleague into it. It is a risk, but the assassination attempt accomplished something that I could not have done on my own – it has convinced certain of my colleagues that others among us cannot be trusted. I don't believe that my private efforts have been exposed or compromised, and I am going to press forward along that path.

If time was critical before, it is doubly so now that they have shown their intentions. I may be out of communication for the next few weeks. And I ask you to seriously consider implementing the contingency plans for your safety and that of our children. The location of my home and family is well known, and a threat was made during the attempt on my life. Since I have not made a public accusation for the attempt, they may stay their hands for a time, hoping to carry out the rest of their plans without exposure.

At the very least, I urge you to take that holiday you and the children have been planning. I would join you if I could, but my duty lies here, and I'll see it through.

Always know that no matter the outcome, everything I do is for you and for our children and theirs. I need to amend that... now it is also for the future of another people, for the yet unborn children of a man I would one day like to call a friend.

I send my love and thoughts to you and Piral and Jaina.

With all the warmth of memory  
Degra

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Reply to Captain Archer

****

#### **BEGIN DECODED MESSAGE**

Jonathan –

I received your last message – the one you should not have sent. Every communication puts us both at risk, more so now than ever. Nevertheless...

There have been some developments. I was recently the target of an assassination attempt... by one of my own Council colleagues, though that is not public knowledge. I am recovering, but am very certain that there will be another try. The first was botched by arrogance, but future attempts are likely to be less personal and more successful. I have put my own ship and crew on high alert. For my family, there is less I can do to ensure their safety.

In the light of current events, I have been reconsidering our discussions and the evidence you presented. I don't necessarily believe that you know all of what is happening here, but am now convinced that you have grasped the corner of something important... important to the future of both Xindi and Humans.

As I wrote to my wife, the assassination attempt accomplished something that I could not have done on my own – it has convinced certain of my colleagues that others among us cannot be trusted. I need not be more specific here; suffice it say that the nature of your own encounters with members of the various Xindi species does not surprise me.

I cannot urge enough caution on your part regarding other interactions in the near future. The Council is seriously divided at present, and I urge you to reconsider any plan to try to meet with them. To put it bluntly, my people are on the brink of a civil war, as well as under the threat of outside attack... possibly in the guise of 'assistance' offered, as you have observed. I don't know how much you know of Xindi history... it is sufficient for you to know that treachery is a weapon that comes to hand all too readily.

I've taken the next step and spoken to a Council colleague. He was skeptical, but the fact that he was speaking to the heavily bandaged target of another esteemed Council member added persuasiveness to my arguments. He has agreed to accompany me to your ship to examine the rest of your evidence, if the necessary security can be ensured. That won't be easy, but I will arrange it. As before, you will receive a message with numerical coordinates only; no reply will be possible.

I do not expect a reply to this message. The threat of it being discovered is particularly high right now, for many reasons. I've even told Naara that I won't be able to write to her in the coming weeks. Please, Jonathan, don't risk it. Just be there at the designated time and place.

And be prepared to be as persuasive as you can possibly be. This will be your best, and perhaps your last, opportunity to build the alliance you want... that we both want. I'm sure you know the status of the weapon; that is very nearly out of my hands now, though my injury will serve as a delaying tactic. The current Council disarray also works to our favor... we need to make as much of that as we can. So many futures depend on the success of our efforts.

Until we meet again.  
Degra

****

#### **END DECODED MESSAGE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsent letter to Naara

 

My dearest Naara,

Although I know I cannot safely transmit this letter to you under present circumstances, it seems I've grown to rely on my correspondence with you to help me organize my thoughts. Your replies are of so much help to me, but perhaps I can reap some of the benefits of your counsel by simply writing to you as if you were going to read it and reply.

I have done as you suspected all along that I might. I have arranged a meeting on the Human vessel – on Jonathan's ship. Jannar will accompany me. He is skeptical, unsurprisingly, and has intimated that he believes I've been unduly affected by the attempt on my life. I acknowledge that the treachery of our own people has undoubtedly influenced me, but I believe the influence is positive. Dolim's attack forced me to open my eyes to the possibility that there may well be other forces at work here, and that the Humans may not be the only threat to our future... indeed may not even be the major threat.

There is proven treachery within the Xindi alliance... it isn't so hard to believe that those who called themselves our friends and Guardians may also be acting in bad faith for their own purposes. I know that Dolim spoke with one of them not long before his attempt on my life. That still infuriates me... that one Council member would resort to such means to silence another. It may be an unworthy thought, but I have wondered what reward Dolim may have been offered to ensure my cooperation or permanent silence. And then I wonder if he would have been betrayed in turn by his chosen ally.

It is critical that Jonathan's evidence and arguments be persuasive. Jannar is a politician. Hard scientific evidence will persuade him less readily than some proof of treachery against our people. I will need to balance him by assessing the scientific validity... perhaps together we can evaluate what we see and hear in an unbiased way. Jonathan is a persuasive man, and as much the diplomat as the scientist... an _explorer_ , he terms himself. Perhaps he and Jannar will understand one another.

I find myself hoping they will.

I'm not going to dwell on possible consequences if agreement cannot be reached – neither the long-term consequences to our people if we choose our allies poorly, nor the immediate consequences of what will be called my own treachery.

Perhaps that is the other reason I'm writing my thoughts to you at this time, my Naara. It could be the last you hear from me, and I want you to know as much of my thought as I can convey in mere words. If I do not survive this, you'll know I went into it with my eyes open and always on the future... ours... our children's... and the future of other children elsewhere. I want no more of their deaths on my account.

I realize only now... with those words I just wrote to you... that my own decision is probably made. Jonathan will need only to convince Jannar, though he will not know that when we meet in a few days time.

Thank you, my Naara. Without a word, you've helped me more than I can express. I know this message will reach you one day. I hope to bring it to you in person. If I cannot, know always that you and Piral and Jaina were in my thoughts to the end, with all of my love and hope for your future.

In the warmth of loving memory,  
Degra

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Archer’s Personal Log

****

#### **PERSONAL LOG - JONATHAN ARCHER**

 

I admit it – this waiting is getting to me. There's just so much I can do to keep busy as we wait for a decision by Degra and Jannar about whether we managed to convince them to present our evidence, or better yet, to support us in presenting it to the Xindi Council.

I'm not a diplomat by inclination. I prefer to investigate a situation, learn all I can about it, and then take direct action. The waiting game of diplomacy gets harder to play with every day we spend here in the Expanse – playing cat and mouse games with random Xindi patrol ships, evading pirates, and coping with the damn anomalies. The ship is taking a beating from the latter alone. It's more than a full-time effort for the teams in Engineering and the Armory to keep us running and intact, as well as armed and defended.

Meanwhile we wait.

The meeting here with Degra and the Arboreal Xindi councilor, Jannar, seemed to go smoothly. They listened to our interpretation of the evidence, ran some scans of their own... and kept their own counsel. I am nearly certain that Degra is convinced, but he was playing devil's advocate at the very least, perhaps for Jannar's benefit. There was little either could dispute with regard to the physical evidence — it was the meaning of it all that was still open to debate. They are reluctant, Jannar particularly, to doubt the veracity of those who are purportedly helping the Xindi to secure their own future by destroying Earth. I'm not sure what it will take to convince him. I'm worried that we've played all our cards and it still might not be enough.

Meanwhile we wait... goddamn it.

I would try to contact Degra, but he explicitly asked me not to attempt any communication until he initiated it, and I won't put him at higher risk by ignoring that request.

Meanwhile we...

**_"CAPTAIN ARCHER TO THE BRIDGE"_ **

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Captain Archer

****

#### **BEGIN DECODED MESSAGE**

Jonathan –

I waited a few days before transmitting this, hoping to have something more definitive to tell you. But I assume you are anxious for some news of how things are proceeding after our meeting.

As you may have surmised, it was Jannar's support that you needed to gain; you have mine, for whatever value that may hold. I wanted him to draw his own conclusions, whatever those would be. Among other reasons, this is because I still harbor some fear that I could be letting my guilt over the death and destruction already unleashed by my work influence me to the point where I would grasp at any plausible reason to prevent more of the same. I can speak of this guilt now, to you, though the words do not come easily through the regret.

Be that as it may, Jannar's opinion is important to the effort as a whole. He has more influence with the Aquatics than I do, though no one actually has a great deal of influence in that corner of the chamber. That, of course, is a double-edged blade. They will not yield to the impatience of either those who wish them to complete the deployment of the weapon, or those of us who wish for disarmament. Any decision will be made in their own time... unless, as you have hypothesized, time is running out for all of us in this sector of space.

Jannar was not completely convinced. I owe you that candor. But he is no friend to Dolim's faction. As we told you, civil war is breaking out among the Xindi. Not for the first time, but I fear the stakes are higher today. None but the Insectoids can tolerate the notion of Reptilian dominance... and the Arboreals do not possess the weaponry to resist it. It is clearly in Jannar's interest to persuade the Aquatics to consider your evidence and your proposals.

He is on his way to meet with them now. I cannot tell you when you may expect a decision. I do know that they will take their time in reaching one. In the meantime, the best that can be expected is that they will not cooperate in arming the weapon. Three codes are necessary and only two are available to Dolim at present. I have no doubt that he will try to obtain the third by whatever means he can, including force. He has tried assassination once; I expect another attempt. Jannar and I have both taken precautions, but there are some strategic advantages to letting him make a move openly. I repeat my warnings to you to avoid any Xindi interactions at this time, except those that I arrange.

On behalf of Jannar and myself, I thank you for the hospitality shown to us during our visit. Perhaps one day we will be able to reciprocate. Your colleagues and crew were most kind and very helpful to us while we were aboard your ship. I know it was not easy for many of them to interact with Xindi, and I regret that. On a personal note, I appreciated your asking after my family... I have been out of communication for some weeks now, and greatly miss my connection with them.

I know it is probably futile to ask you not to reply, but I urge caution. This code is as secure as any I can provide, but there is always risk. I will inform you as soon as I have any other news.

Degra

****

#### **END DECODED MESSAGE**

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Degra

 

****

#### **BEGIN SPECIAL CODED MESSAGE**

Degra,

I was relieved to get your last message. I know we both wish it could have been more definitively positive, but there was hope in it. As always, I appreciate your candor. We can all work more effectively if we know the truth of a situation.

I hope Jannar's discussion with the Aquatics is productive. I'm pleased that he chose to approach them despite his personal reservations. Perhaps, as you suggest, the specter of a disastrous civil war was a strong motivating factor, but the bottom line is that he's talking to them. I reiterate my own offer to do the same, at whatever point you believe it would be appropriate or necessary. I'm willing to speak with them alone, traveling with only Lieutenant Reed and a shuttle pilot if they fear any treachery on my part.

As I'm sure you realize, if they choose not to maintain neutrality on the matter of providing Dolim with the weapon deployment codes, my options will be severely curtailed. We cannot permit the armed weapon to be delivered to Earth, and would have to take decisive steps to stop the launch and/or destroy the weapon. It might be a suicide mission, but we would need to attempt it if we have no other choices. We've observed an increased traffic of Reptilian and Insectoid ships within the past week or so, which concerns me. It's hard not to attribute this to the assembling of an armada. We will continue to avoid all encounters as best we can while we await further developments.

Degra, I'm sure you know me well enough by now to know that I'm not intending any of the preceding as a threat. We both know that it has been one option all along, but I hope you also know it is the option I never want to invoke. It would mean we have failed, and I'm still convinced that we aren't going to fail. If there's anything I can do personally, or that we could accomplish with the help of my ship and crew, please let me know.

I'm feeling that things are out of both of our hands right now, which tends to worry me. I don't know if your people have a similar habit, but at times like this, I get restless and pace. Or I talk. You can't see the pacing, but I'm sure you're well aware of the stream of words. I'm glad that Malcolm is very patient with both. I should spend some time with him, since there's little I can do to assist with the immediate situation. I regret that you don't have a similar refuge at the moment. Please convey my regards to your family when you are able to communicate with them once again.

I look forward to hearing the outcome of Jannar's discussions. As you said when you left _Enterprise_ , perhaps tomorrow will bring change.

Best wishes,  
Jonathan

****

#### **END SPECIAL CODED MESSAGE**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Jonathan Archer

****

#### **BEGIN DECODED MESSAGE**

Jonathan –

I was not surprised by your quick reply. This time of forced inactivity is difficult for me as well. Like you, I prefer to play an active role in controlling the course of events rather than awaiting the decisions and actions, or inaction, of others.

I have learned that Jannar's meeting with Kiaphet Amman'sor has had some limited success. The Aquatics have agreed not to provide their arming code to Dolim and his people until they're given due consideration to all of the issues Janar has raised. But implicit in that decision is the lengthy duration of such due consideration. As I'm sure I've mentioned, the Aquatics decide nothing quickly; Jannar was somewhat surprised that they even agreed so readily to withholding the codes.

But it is also true that all of the Aquatics' decisions are multifaceted... there is always a certain complexity to their choices. In this case, while it appears that the decision to withhold the codes would favor our cause, we must not lose sight of the possibility that it could also represent a passive acquiescence to Dolim's obtaining a third code by other means. This maintains a veneer of neutrality for them, minimizing their risk should Dolim's faction succeed and rise to dominance, while providing a show of cooperation with Jannar's request.

The Aquatics are a paradoxical species... they build the most powerful weapons, but are slow to decide to use them. They make a show of talking things through, but that can mask a stubborn refusal to change their position, especially it means changing the status quo. Just remember one thing – Xindi history is filled with treachery and betrayal. I'd hoped, with the formation of the Council to deal with common threats and issues, that we were past that. Obviously we are not. I've been reading Human history... it isn't so different from our own in some respects, unfortunately. But perhaps the parallels will help you to understand us better.

I will keep you apprised of any developments. Try not to read too much into the initial rejection of your evidence and hypotheses by the Aquatics. There is still hope for this. But it's important to maintain alertness to Dolim's activities; my efforts are ongoing in that area, of which I can say no more.

In the meantime, we wait. Spend time with your life-partner... you are fortunate to serve together. For my part, I have resolved to find some way to communicate with Naara again. I find that I must.

Degra

****

#### **END DECODED MESSAGE**

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Degra

 

****

#### **BEGIN SPECIAL CODED MESSAGE**

Degra,

Thank you for your update. I was glad to hear of even the limited success that Jannar has had with the Aquatics. Persuading them to withhold their arming code for the weapon will at least put a roadblock of some magnitude in Dolim's path. I don't doubt that he'll find a way around it, since it seems he won't restrict himself to polite requests.

There has been a lot of activity in this particular sector in recent weeks. We have out own reasons for being here; I doubt that the Reptilian and Insectoid ships that we're seeing are here on similar missions of scientific investigation. I know you are aware that our science team has been studying the sphere network. We have just completed a series of tests and measurements that seem to confirm our working hypothesis about the function of the spheres. They are almost certainly working in concert to reshape the space in their vicinity. The purpose of this remodeling is, of course, less clear... but it not inconsistent with our concern that the spherebuilders, whom you refer to as the Guardians, have an interest in reshaping this sector of space for their own purposes.

But regardless of the purpose, the result is the same: this space will become uninhabitable for Xindi if this activity continues. Not only that, but as more spheres are linked into the network, the effects of the remodeling will extend further outward... past the systems which I know some Xindi have colonized, past the sectors inhabited by various other spacefaring species such as the Vulcans, and possibly as far as Earth, though that will take longer.

We have also concluded that it is still possible to disrupt this remodeling activity by disabling a small number of the spheres that seem to act as control centers. We don't know if destruction of only one sphere will disrupt all activity or if more of the control spheres will need to be targeted, but we are within a reasonable distance of what my team considers the primary target sphere.

I need to emphasize that the sphere activity is increasing, and within a fairly short time, the anomalies generated in this region are going to make it impossible to get close enough to destroy that sphere.

I'm offering to do this, using my own ship and crew, if the Aquatics will agree to our other proposals... the ones they are debating now. I'm very willing to go to them and present both the data and evidence that we've gathered and our offer of assistance in destruction of the spheres. But considering the military build-up on the part of Dolim and his allies and the increasing anomaly activity, we don't have much time.

I'm asking you to get word to Jannar to convey this additional information and present our offer. My ship would require some type of escort if we were to meet with the Aquatics or the Council. You've always said we wouldn't get there alive, and I'm inclined to believe that. Avoiding attracting any attention from the traffic in this area is already a challenge for my helmsman. As an alternative to an escort for _Enterprise_ , I would be willing to accept transport on your ship if you believe that to be the safer option.

I'm sure you already consider that your own ship may be a target, as are any Arboreal ships. I don't see many of those, so perhaps they're keeping safe, knowing they're outgunned. I have not seen any of the Aquatics' ships in this sector either, but assume that is due to their professed neutrality.

I look forward to your reply. I hope you've found a way to communicate with your family again, and reiterate my offer to assist in any way possible.

Best wishes,  
Jonathan

****

#### **END SPECIAL CODED MESSAGE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter to Naara

 

My dearest Naara,

I believe I've found a way to contact you safely, so I will try to update you on the present situation. But let tell you first how very much I've missed you and Piral and Jaina. Being unable to communicate with you at all has made your absence even more painful. You are in my thoughts every day... and I fall asleep at night with your images beside my bed as the last I see before closing my eyes.

My Naara, I've missed your counsel as well. I've tried writing my thoughts to you as letters that I knew I could not send, and was surprised at how helpful that proved. I've grown so accustomed to confiding in you, and these last weeks without that possibility have been difficult. I trust you are all well and secure in the places you choose to stay as you travel about, and I very much hope that Piral and Jaina are not questioning the extended tour. I don't want them to be troubled by any thought that it is other than an educational vacation for them, an opportunity to see some other worlds and other cultures.

In some ways, I think this might be a very good experience for them. The future they and their children will inherit will differ from that which we foresaw for them at their birth. I know I expected their lives to be not unlike our own... the pursuit of education and careers, the founding of families of their own, the security of living as part of an extended family in a safe and familiar world. No matter what happens now, that world will look different for them than it did for us, though the exact differences are yet to be determined.

In the worst case, it will be a restrictive society, under the domination of the Reptilians, or a life in exile among whatever people might take us in as refugees. At best, it will be a life without the aid of the Guardians, but with the promise of much more outside contact and interaction with other worlds as allies and friends. Exposure to varied cultures will benefit the children in ways we cannot yet appreciate. I admire you immensely for your courage in accepting this extended time spent moving about for your safety. I believe it was wise and that you should continue it until matters are resolved.

I have brought Jannar into the discussions with Jonathan, and he has presented the evidence to the Aquatics. As ever, we await their decisions. I know that Jonathan is uneasy with the delay, as other matters are moving forward. He watches as Dolim's allies strengthen their position daily. That cannot be easy for him, waiting for others to make decisions while his enemies are advancing their plans. I have continued to correspond with him. Especially while I’ve been unable to talk with you, I've found it helpful to share some thoughts with him. He is fortunate to have his life-partner with him aboard his ship. Their bond is strongly evident and he appears to draw much strength from it.

During our visit to Jonathan's ship, Jannar and I were treated as guests and permitted to perform whatever scans and tests we required to evaluate the evidence they have gathered. It is very compelling as a whole, though I don't know that the Aquatics will accept it, as it does disrupt the present fragile 'alliance' represented by the Council. I have asked Jannar to emphasize to Kiaphet Amman'sor that this alliance is shattered already, with one attempt made to assassinate me and another attack planned. Do not ask how I know this, but it will happen soon... another reason to get a message to you now.

One of the things we have in common with the Humans is an appreciation of music. During the meal we shared aboard their ship, I inquired about the music I was hearing. It sounded very much like some Xindi woodwinds. Jonathan said the instrument was called an oboe and showed me a drawing of one in their database. It's very much like my own tothra, both in sound and in design. I also enjoyed some haunting music played on a bellows-pipe. Apparently Jonathan's family is descended from the ancient Earth culture that produced this music, as is Malcolm's. As I left, he gave me a set of recordings and stories related to this music. I look forward to sharing these with you and the children. Perhaps some of this _uilleann-pipe_ music can be adapted to the tothra. I wish I had mine with me here; it would be relaxing to lose myself in playing it.

I must finish this and send it to you. I am going to ask Jonathan to transmit it via a courier he has used for other messages, someone who has never communicated with me directly. He had offered his assistance, but it took me some time to realize that this would be a safe mode for messages, or at least as safe as is possible today. You will be able to reply in the same way.

I look forward to hearing from you again. Please convey my love to Piral and Jaina, telling them how much their father misses them. I am certain you know how much I long to see you, but I will say it again.

In the warmth of loving memory,  
Degra

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Degra – a letter from Naara

 

****

#### **BEGIN SPECIAL CODED MESSAGE**

Degra,

I’m forwarding a letter to you from your wife, with my apologies. It was transmitted to us (for you) via the courier that we set up for your last message to her. The communications officer on duty when this message arrived did not realize that it was directed to you until after it had been decoded. It was an honest mistake, and should not happen again. I regret the intrusion into your privacy, but am glad that Naara was able to get a message to you, by whatever means.

Jonathan

______________________________________

 

####  _FORWARDED MESSAGE_

 

My Degra,

I don’t know for sure that this will reach you, but I need to make the attempt. I can only imagine the isolation you must feel, cut off from so much that brings you comfort.

Your decision to trust Jonathan does not greatly surprise me. You spent much time attempting to talk yourself out of it. You would not have done so if you that pathway did not beckon strongly to you. But it seems you have viewed the matter from all angles, and it still holds appeal. You would be untrue to yourself if you refused on principle to explore this approach that could prevent many deaths.

I share your outrage at the tactics chosen by Dolim and his followers. The Council, with its circle of voices, is all that has held our people together since the last civil war. To throw that aside and trample on it for personal gain is all too reminiscent of the events that doomed the Avians. They also protested the silencing of their voices, but too softly and too late for their salvation. I am proud that you and Jannar, and perhaps the Aquatics, will not accept this behavior without resistance, despite the personal risks to yourselves.

You do not question your ability to judge the worth of the available evidence on a scientific basis. And you have accomplished much in your career by trusting to science to provide answers and solutions based on the best data available to you. I see no reason for you to abandon that approach now.

This is not the first moral dilemma that you have had to confront. I vividly recall the sleepless nights as you considered the decision to contribute your talents to the weapon design. We both took comfort in the support of the Guardians for that project, eventually convincing ourselves that it was the right decision for the future of our people. It never occurred to either of us – or anyone else – that perhaps our faith in them was misplaced. We spent many words debating whether or not you could live with being the ultimate cause of so much destruction, but never questioned the premise that it was necessary to our survival.

I believe you are right to question it now, and to consider any possible pathways to ensuring our survival without the need for genocide. I have been thinking about the old maxim – _to learn all that can be known of those who oppose you._ It seems that following that road to its destination may have led you to the situation you’re facing now – learning that the face of your opponent is a reflection of your own.

I wish I could provide better comfort than words alone, and am very glad that you have found common interests with the Humans. It seems music can bridge many chasms. The children have been enjoying the varied musical offerings we encounter in our travels. I think our daughter might have an interest in pursuing a career in music – at least that is her current goal. We both know how such plans can change over time. Piral still wants to follow his father’s path – he misses you so much. As do I, my Degra.

Know that you are so much in my thoughts. I will write again soon, and hope that the time for secrecy and hiding will soon be past.

With all the warmth of memory,  
Naara

****

#### **END SPECIAL CODED MESSAGE**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication to Captain Archer – Coded Xindi Message

**CONFIDENTIAL COMMUNICATION**

**To:** Captain Jonathan Archer  
 **cc:** Lieutenant Malcolm Reed  
 **From:** Ensign Hoshi Sato

 **Subject:** Receipt of coded Xindi message

Captain, this isn't a normal message from Degra; it appears to be from Jannar. It doesn’t use the encryption code Degra has been using, and I’ve had to piece this together. This is the best I can do with it, but I think it’s something you’d want to see as soon as possible. I’ve noted the questionable words and passages.

Hoshi

________________________________________________

####  _PRELIMINARY TRANSCRIPT_

  
****

#### BEGIN DECODED MESSAGE

****  


Captain Archer

This is [unknown words] EMERGENCY message [unknown word].

I have learned(?) of plan[ed] attack [on OR of] Degra's ship. Unable to defeat [unknown phrase] weapons inadequate(?).

This is a serious threat. Request _Enterprise_ help. Degra trusts you, [unknown word] trust also. This [unknown phrase] may help Aquatics decision(?) speeding.

Degra does not know plans [unknown phrase] disloyal(?) officer [unknown word] and requires _Enterprise_ help urgent(ly).

_[There is a set of numbers that appear to be coordinates – same format as previous coordinates received from Degra prior to rendezvous]_

[signed]  
Jannar, Xindi Councilor

****

#### **END DECODED MESSAGE**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Archer's Personal Log

 

****

#### **PERSONAL LOG - JONATHAN ARCHER**

 

I'm worried about the message we just received in an unfamiliar code. The way I read it, Jannar – if that's really who sent it – seems to be asking for our help for Degra. Someone... Dolim, I assume, but it doesn't really say... is going to attack his ship... or he's going to attack someone else's ship... the transcript is unclear there. I'd assume Degra is going to be the one attacked; he's said several times that he's expecting another attempt on his life and he put his ship on high alert.

This is saying that he needs help when that happens, saying ‘weapons inadequate’. I’m not sure if that means Degra's weapons aren't enough to defeat the attacker. Or maybe that Jannar's own ship's weapons aren't powerful enough to be any help? You'd think Jannar could rally some Xindi assistance for Degra. Why ask for _Enterprise_?

I hope he warned Degra; he says ‘Degra doesn't know’... something about a 'disloyal officer'. Someone on his own ship is betraying him? I know that Degra trusts very few... I'm not even sure he trusts Jannar completely. And he warned me not to trust any Xindi communications that came from anyone beside himself. But whoever sent this knows we've worked with Degra... and with the Aquatics...

I have to wonder if this might be a trap. For us... or even for both Degra and _Enterprise_ if our negotiations have been discovered.

I discussed the communication with Malcolm. He’s convinced it’s legitimate, that the Reptilians probably wouldn’t play us into this subtle a trap. They’ve attacked Degra already – and attacked _Enterprise_ directly, for that matter. Someone called them off that time, but they'd have no hesitation about just finishing the job if they thought we were any real threat to them. As for Degra's ship... he's been worried about something just like this ever since their assassination attempt failed.

I don't know about the Arboreals... if their own ships' weapons are weaker, they might tend to go in for subterfuge or traps. But I doubt that Dolim is taking orders from Jannar about anything, especially not battle plans. Degra trusted Jannar enough to bring him here. I think we need to trust him as well.

I’m going to take tonight to think about this, meanwhile setting a course for those coordinates, weapons and defenses at full readiness. It looks like we're probably about two or three days away at fairly high warp.

I'd like to get word to Degra that we're coming, but not sure I dare do that without putting him at more risk or tipping our own hand.

But at least the waiting is over... we can finally do something.

****

#### **END PERSONAL LOG**

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message for Captain Archer

****

#### **BEGIN DECODED MESSAGE**

Captain Archer –

I use your title on this communication because I must make a request of you that I cannot make simply on the basis of the friendship that is developing between us. Nor can I make it as an official Xindi Council request, as that body is presently in schism, with no majority possible until the Aquatics make a decision, and no assurance that the minority would abide by the wishes of the majority in any case.

_[Untranslatable passage due to data loss]_ need your help... request assistance from _Enterprise_ in the coming attack. My ship is well armed and capable of achieving a standoff with Dolim, but unable to prevail against the Reptilian ship allied with a swarm of Insectoid vessels. And to come to the sharpest point, my ability to repel Dolim's planned attack will likely be hampered by the disloyalty of some key members of my crew.

Are you shocked, Jonathan? Do not be. I know many details of this planned attack because I have one officer who walks both sides of the passage. I believe I hold his loyalty, but Dolim believes the same of him. That was the intent, enabling me to place a listener into Reptilian affairs. Dolim is arrogant enough to believe this officer is truly a traitor to his own commander... myself... and has been purchased by Reptilian promises. To maintain his facade, he must report a certain amount of factual information to Dolim. In return, he alerts me to whatever he learns from their _[untranslatable passage]_

... normally request aid from other Xindi ships. But the weapon deployment strategy includes use of Reptilian and Insectoid ships to protect key staging areas for Xindi Primate ships by maintaining blockades. So those ships would be unable to come to our aid in the event of a Reptilian attack. This is all too convenient for his purposes, in that Dolim hopes to force or coerce one of the commanders of the Primate fleet to obtain the third code he still lacks for the weapon. In fact, they do not know it. I alone hold that information.

That does not alter the fact that there will be, at best, one other Primate ship available to provide any aid to me. The Arboreals' ships are outgunned, but can provide assistance, perhaps by picking off Insectoid attackers while avoiding engagement with Dolim's ship. The Aquatics are maintaining neutrality, according to Jannar. Damn them and their endless deliberation! The time for neutrality is past!

The attack will not come as soon as _[untranslatable passage]_ ... but not delayed for long. Incorrect coordinates for my location were provided to Dolim by my ‘disloyal officer’. But it will come. I repeat my request for assistance. I do not know the full offensive capabilities of _Enterprise_ , but was impressed at how well your ship endured previous Reptilian attacks. And I have great confidence in your Tactical Officer. I am including communication frequencies that he can use to contact his counterpart on my ship should there be a need to coordinate strategy.

Coordinates for my location will be sent separately, as previous rendezvous coordinates were transmitted. That code for numerical information resembles background static... I advise listening closely for it.

I have one other request. I will transmit another coded message to you. It is for Naara. I need to once again accept your offer of a safer courier for this message. It must reach her without being traceable to me. If things do not go well, it may be my last message to her and to my children. I ask you to do this because I know you would want the same in my place... for your life-partner to know your thoughts were with him at the end. Thank you for your assistance with this. I will not forget this kindness and have told Naara of it in the letter.

Please do not attempt to reply to this message. I am transmitting it myself, as my general communications officer is one whose loyalty may also have been compromised. I cannot relieve him of duty without revealing more than I wish to disclose at this time. The tactical frequency I am providing is a short-range communications frequency only, for use during the engagement.

With my thanks, Jonathan. I hope we will meet again.

Degra

****

#### **END DECODED MESSAGE**

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Degra

 

****

#### **BEGIN SPECIAL CODED MESSAGE**

Degra,

I hope this finds you well, and your injured crewmen and colleagues on the way to recovery. I trust the damage to your ship wasn’t severe enough to prevent you from getting them the medical attention they needed. _Enterprise_ took some damage, as you know, but nothing that cannot be pieced back together. Fortunately we suffered no casualties, though there were some very serious plasma burns.

We’re both indebted to one of my allies. The arrival and assistance of the Andorian ship _Kumari_ was completely unexpected. Commander Shran and I seem to have made a habit of providing crucial aid to one another at opportune moments. He says I’m in his debt now. I think we both are. The element of surprise in his attack on Dolim’s ship took some pressure off your vessel and definitely gave _Enterprise_ the opening we needed.

I have to ask if there has been any decision or even any response from the Aquatics. I know they had no presence on either side when your ship was attacked, but something Jannar said in a message to me before the attack led me to believe they might be nearing a decision.

There isn’t much time before it becomes impossible to get close enough to the key spheres to disrupt the network. It’s going to be a dangerous operation at best, and it relies on the sphere-builders having no advance warning. _Enterprise_ is holding position in an area just out of range of the anomaly field and will initiate the disruption as soon as I receive word that our offer to the Aquatics has been accepted.

I’m willing to trust that your side of the bargain will be upheld, and will proceed with this mission before the actual weapon destruction takes place. My superiors probably won’t understand that, but they don’t know the history of trust that we’ve built together.

I hope you’ve been able to communicate with Naara and that your family will soon be able to return home safely.

Best regards,  
Jonathan

****

#### **END SPECIAL CODED MESSAGE**

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Captain Archer

****

#### **BEGIN DECODED MESSAGE**

Jonathan –

You will receive an official notice from the new Xindi Council very shortly, but I wanted you to hear the news first from me. Among my people, it's customary for decisions of this magnitude to be delivered in person, but I know you must be very anxious to hear of the outcome of our long wait.

Congratulations. We have been successful. The Aquatics' voices were the last to be heard at the Council on the subject, and they have decided that your evidence is indeed compelling.

One of their concerns had centered on how the Reptilians and Insectoids might accept a decision not to move against Earth. The prospect of a full-scale civil war was difficult to contemplate. But after the attack on my ship, one of Dolim's most trusted lieutenants revealed information about a meeting he had witnessed, at which time Dolim had been assured of Reptilian dominance after the weapon was launched and Earth destroyed. After _Enterprise_ and the _Kumari_ destroyed his flagship, the surrender of the remains of Dolim's fleet forced the rest of the Council members to look at all of the evidence with clear eyes.

Thank you, Captain, and please convey my thanks to your Andorian ally. I regret that I did not have the opportunity to thank you properly after the battle. My ship was severely damaged and I needed to get medical care quickly for my injured crew. Then I was drawn into the endless rounds of discussions among the Council members.

I have not even had the opportunity to see my family, although they do know that I am safe. When I was able to get a message to Naara, she told me she had received the one you transmitted to her, and she asked me to express her deepest appreciation for doing that for both of us. She wiil be returning to our home with the children in the near future, and I hope to join her there soon after.

Some of my colleagues were most impressed by your demonstration of loyal support for someone who was still, despite the negotiations, an enemy of your people. Jannar, in particular, had been uncertain as to whether your trust of us extended so far as endangering your own ship to help defend mine. He told me he wasn't sure you would respond to the request he made of you on my behalf. When you did, you won his trust, and he spoke tirelessly on your behalf to the other Council members.

You said that your ship was in position and prepared to disable the network of spheres. The Council has agreed to this, with strong support from the Aquatics. No specifics related to this mission were discussed in open Council. I would hope that the Guardians have been completely discredited now, but Jannar and Kiaphet Amman'sor agreed with me that maintaining an cloak of confidentiality around this was appropriate.

Jonathan, we did it. At the time you first contacted me, I wasn't at all certain we would be able to put aside our differences and prejudices for long enough to reach any understanding. I have never been more relieved at being proved wrong. This was a very personal kind of diplomacy, and I believe it worked because we were able to find those values of our cultures that we hold in common and build trust around them.

The Council members would like to have a formal ceremony in the Council chamber in recognition of the new agreements between Humans and Xindi. I suggested that perhaps you would prefer to do this aboard your ship, as I'm sure you're anxious to return to Earth. The choice will be yours.

I look forward to seeing you at that meeting. Details of the weapon destruction and of how best to assist _Enterprise_ with your return voyage can be discussed then as well. The Aquatics have offered their assistance, which would reduce your travel time very significantly.

With my thanks, on behalf of my children and theirs... and yours as well. I would hope they might meet one day.

Degra

****

#### **END DECODED MESSAGE**

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coded Message to Degra

 

****

#### **BEGIN CODED MESSAGE**

 

Degra,

I can't begin to tell you what good news this is! After all of our messages exchanged, and then the talks and the waiting, it's almost hard to believe it's finally happening. I won't communicate with Starfleet until I have the official announcement from the Council, but I very much appreciate you taking the time to let me know personally.

You’re right – this was a very personal bit of diplomacy, at least at the beginning of it. I know I thought of it almost as reaching a hand out into the darkness and hoping you would take it... not as rescued and rescuer, but simply as two men who both wanted to ensure a good future for their peoples. Or as you so aptly made it personal... a good future for our children and theirs. Maybe that's all it took to bring us to the next steps, finding that commonality and building on it until it started to look a lot like trust, or friendship.

Once we'd established that, it was an easy step to take to respond to your request for assistance when your ship was in danger. I was given broad discretionary authority on this mission, with orders to do whatever was required in order to accomplish it. My means of doing so might be a bit different from the military operations that some were expecting, but I like our solution a lot better. I'm just grateful that the rest of the Council agreed to it.

You were correct when you surmised that I'd prefer a small meeting here on _Enterprise_ to a formal Council chamber ceremony. In addition to our wish to get home as quickly as we can after the weapon destruction, I believe Starfleet would probably prefer to send an official Ambassador to sign any formal documents. I'm simply a starship captain, and will be glad to return to that role. I'm even hoping _Enterprise_ can get back to doing some exploration.

I’ve already given the orders to begin moving into position to carry out the sphere disruption. The actual operation shouldn’t take very long. I’ll notify you upon its completion, and will set course to the rendezvous location. My only regret at choosing to meet aboard _Enterprise_ is that I won’t have the opportunity to thank the Aquatic delegation in person. Please convey my appreciation to them for their offer of assistance with our homeward trip.

I'm relieved to hear that your family is safe and that you'll be able to rejoin them soon. I'm looking forward to going home as well. I know everyone on the ship is anxious to get back to their loved ones, but I have a very personal reason to look forward to it. Malcolm and I are going to be married shortly after we return to Earth. I don't know what the Xindi equivalent would be. In my culture, it means making public the private vows between two people who have chosen one another as life-partners, to use your term. For us, it will be a step toward one day having a family of our own. And I share your hope that one day our children will meet and learn from one another.

I look forward to seeing you at the upcoming meeting here, and hope we will get a chance to talk then, at least briefly.

With my best wishes,  
Jonathan

****

#### **END CODED MESSAGE**

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter to Naara

 

My dearest Naara,

I am returning home. There were times when I thought I'd never be able to write those words to you again. In fact I have not permitted myself to write them until now, though I probably could have done so a week or more ago. I did not want to raise your hopes, and those of the children, only to have to disappoint you all if things were delayed again, or worse.

It appears that will not be the case. The new Council has arranged to meet with Captain Archer aboard his ship to formally present their decision to permit destruction of the weapon. I will admit to holding some tension around that; until it's done, there is always some chance of more treachery.

My presence will be required both for the meeting on _Enterprise_ and for the actual weapon destruction, as I still hold one of the codes for it. It will be my privilege to do my part in that operation. I have already deleted the plans for all of the prototypes and the final design from the only two databases where they were archived. I thought perhaps, as a scientist, it would trouble me to destroy so much research, but I find myself feeling only a great relief.

I will arrive home not long after you return with Piral and Jaina. I cannot tell you how much the three of you have been in my thoughts throughout all of this. As you know, I initially thought I was doing the weapon research and design to protect their future, and you know as well how horrified I was to learn that the truth lay on the opposite path. Even the diplomacy had a very personal basis, since family was the common ground that Jonathan and I found very early, and that we clung to whenever our efforts threatened to dissolve.

Jonathan has told me that he and his life-partner are to be formally joined shortly after their return to Earth. He told me something of what such a 'wedding' involves and what it symbolizes, and it seems not too different from our own union. I wish them all the warmth of happiness; they seem well-suited to one another.

We have not discussed the future in any detail, but it is my hope that once the treaties are made, Xindi and Humans might one day work together. It will be important for both of our peoples to learn to know one another as individuals rather than stereotypes. Jonathan and I have made a start, but it will take time and understanding… and a measure of forgiveness from all corners.

I will send you a message when I turn my ship toward home, my Naara. My face has long been turned in that direction, as I am reminded each time I look at your image or those of our children. I will be with you all very soon.

With all the warmth of memory,  
Degra

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message to Jonathan Archer

 

Jonathan –

This will be brief, as all of the official business was accomplished during the meeting aboard your ship with the Council members. I know that plans are proceeding on the part of the Aquatics toward preparing their vessel and yours for your trip back to Earth.

I can confirm that the weapon destruction is to be carried out two days from now. I look forward to my part in that final step of our settlement. Jannar will also participate; he is aboard my ship now as we escort the weapon to a location formerly occupied by a dense cluster of spheres. I believe the plan is for the Aquatic vessel to accompany _Enterprise_ to a safe distance from which you may witness the detonation before they transport your ship back to Earth.

Speaking personally, I wanted to tell you that I have spoken with Naara and will be joining her at home immediately after the weapon destruction. She asked me to convey her best wishes to you and your life-mate. We hope that you and Malcolm will find it possible to return for a visit in the future, as Naara would very much like to meet you both.

I look at the words I have just written and am compelled to pause and reread them. Those words of friendship are very far from anything I ever would have expected or thought possible a few months ago. But you held stubbornly to your belief that we could achieve something like this if we worked together and risked trusting one another.

With my thanks, Jonathan.

Degra

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Archer’s Personal Log

 

****

#### **PERSONAL LOG - JONATHAN ARCHER**

 

Home.

We'll be able to see it soon. Already the stars are familiar... our own stars, the ones I looked up at as a child... dreaming.

I'm sure the official reports will say it all... all of the public things... about the success of the mission. Of course I'm enormously grateful for that success, even more so that it ended in diplomatic overtures rather than more death. But what few people will ever know is just how personal it was – that it was possible because two people risked trusting one another.

Just before I fell asleep last night, holding Malcolm in my arms, my thoughts were of the wish Degra had expressed... that our children might meet one day as friends.

I hope so too.

 

****

#### **END PERSONAL LOG**

 


End file.
